Jeff, Austin, and Yugo
Jeff, Austin & Yugo is the fourth episode of ObjectTales. It's a retelling of biblical story of Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego, with elements from Terry Gilliam's films. Plot The story is told by (Grandpa) Joe Coatrack and takes place at the Bowlingpin Pizza Factory where the employees work hard all day making pizzas on an assembly line. In celebration of selling their two-millionth pizza, Mr. Bowlingpin announces that for 30 minutes all employees may eat all the pizzas they want. While all other workers ravenously devour the pizzas, Austin (Little Tommy Cup) convinces his friends Jeff (Mario the Candelabra) and Yugo (Jerry the Clock) to abstain. Little Tommy emphasizes his stance by singing a lullaby called "Think Of Me" that his mom taught him. When Mr. Bowlingpin leaves his office only to find all the workers sick except for Jeff, Austin, and Yugo, the three are rewarded and promoted to Junior Executives. The following day, Mr. Bowlingpin calls the trio into his office and tells them that he has constructed a 90-foot (27 m) high pizza which he intends to force all employees to bow down to. Through singing of the "Pizza Song," Mr. Bowlingpin reveals that he believes nothing in the world (such as God, church, school, healthy food, and family) is more important than the pizza. Those who refuse to prostrate before the statue will be thrown into the factory's furnace. Disagreeing with Mr. Bowlingpin, while all the other employees obey, Jeff, Austin, and Yugo refuse to sing the song and bow down. Mr. Bowlingpin confronts the trio and demands that they sing the song, but the trio again refuse and sing a reprise of "Think of Me." Mr. Bowlingpin is touched but still tells the guards to take them away. Meanwhile, Little Diana Glass plans their rescue. After being pushed down the furnace chute, Little Diana Glass rushes in and rescues them with her delivery truck and tries to flee. Eventually they are recaptured and Jeff, Austin, and Yugo fall into the furnace. While Mr. Bowlingpin gloats, Mr. Wario looks inside and notices a fourth person in the furnace who is really shiny and none of them are being incinerated. Shocked, Mr. Bowlingpin tells them to come out and the trio emerge from the furnace unscathed. Mr. Bowlingpin realizes that it is Neptune who saved the friends and he apologizes for his actions with the trio forgiving him. Trivia * A nimble scooter is a scooter with a cargo tray on the front. * Kennebunkport is a town in Maine. * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of Joe Coatrack, Mr. Wario and Mr. Bowlingpin and also the female flashlight Singers. ** Little Diana's first speaking role. ** The first episode where they start using rectangles (American Feather Dusters). ** This is the first full length episode of ObjectTales, as well as the first to be somewhat musical based. ** This is the first episode to feature the kitchen sink, as well as cabinetry. Jerry states there's also a toaster on the countertop. ** The first episode not to have Grover Flashlight, The Lamps, Jimmy and Jerry Spraycan or Pa Broomstick appear since their debut appearances. ** This is the first episode to have someone else singing the What Have We Learned Song. * When the first animations came through of Jerry wearing the oven mitt, Zack Nawrocki stated that the flowers were flying all around Jerry. * This episode was said to be the hardest episode that Big Hive had ever made. * The scene where the ending song is about to end was going to be a pull out shot, but due to money running low and the episode's deadline the production team had no choice but to use quick cut scenes. * According to Quinn Vischer on the DVD audio commentary, he said that Pixar called Big Hive to ask how they made the chewing animation for the characters when they were eating the pizzas. They didn't reveal the secret to them. * After the episode was released, fans wrote to Big Hive saying that it was inconsiderate for Jerry to just walk away and leave Mario in the sink. Quinn Vischer stated on this episode's DVD commentary that Jerry left Mario, not intentionally, because he is an absentminded character and sometimes forgets things. * Jim Hodge read the interactive storybook version on Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen. * On the original 1995 release (which also included the original version of "The Pizza Song), there's a variant of the Big Hive logo where Mario says offscreen "I'd like to get out now!". But since the 1998 re-release (which included the newer lyrics to "The Pizza Song"), it's replaced with the 1997-2005 Big Hive logo. * On the DVD releases of the episode, some of the scenes at the factory were rendered at a different frame rate. This was acknowledged by both Quinn and Zack. * Jerry states that he'll never feel the ocean breeze with his hair, despite the previous Funny Song stating he never had hair. * There's no conceivable way the boxes can close at the bottom without breaking the bunnies. * Considering Bowlingpin Pizza typically cranks out 14,638 pizzas a day, the factory has only been open less than 5 months (138 days) by the time it cranks out the 2,000,000th pizza. Shouldn't the 30 minute occasion have been celebrated once the factory cranked out 5,000,000-10,000,000 waffles? * While thanking Mr. Bowlingpin for their "lovely gift of chocolate," Jeff, one of the members of the trio, pronounces "Pizza" as "Pie-za." * Several websites state this episode was released in 1998. * Jerry's quote before Mario rescued him (and also got stuck) was based on Dorothy's saying from MGM's "The Wizard of Oz", during which she says those words and clicks her ruby slippers to send her back home. * Jerry would later wear oven mitts in ObjectTown, though he can see since the mitts have shrunk. * Mentions of ObjectBeat and falling into the sink would be spoken of in a later episode. Goofs * On the fence scene at the beginning, one shadow appears out of nowhere as the camera pans toward Joe Coatrack slowly. * During Good Morning Joe, Jeff, Austin and Yugo hover slightly above the ground as they sing in unison behind the conveyor belt. * In the scene where Little Diana is flying her truck through the factory at the end of Good Morning Joe, she and her truck clip through one of the pipes. * In the scene where the television screen shows up, the waffles disappear on every last frame on the conveyor belt. * When Little Diana takes off with the pizzas, the pizzas on the conveyor belt disappear instead of fall. * While Mr. Bowlingpin and Mr. Wario are talking with the trio about them being Junior Executives, a pole spawns out of nowhere, which Austin clips through. * Quinn states that there's a missing frame shot when Bowlingpin shows his office. * Before the waffle statue is revealed, Austin's mouth is missing. * Before the fade to black, all the employees (including Little Diana) are missing pizza emblems on their hats. * When Mr. Bowlingpin says, "I didn't ask for much, just one little thing," he clips through a pipe. * While Mr. Wario is sending the trio into the furnace, there's a gap above him. Quinn stated this was a rendering mistake and that there was supposed to be a catwalk there. * The furnace opens up with a dual door, then a single door, and then becomes an open hall with no door.